Much Ado About Buddy
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: A strange Story about a bear named Buddy who terrorizes the cast of the Electric Company.
1. Do You have fish?

Hector was sitting in the Electric Diner one day when a bear landed on his table. It was a small stuffed bear with brown fur and a pink collor.

"Hi I'm Buddy! Do you have fish?" the bear, Buddy, said.

"Whoa!" Hector looked around, "What are you?"

"Don't ou notice? I'm a bear! Don't you have a brain for thinking with?" Buddy snapped.

"um," a muffed Hector blinked, "I gotta go."

He grabbed his stuff and ran out.

Annie Scrambler slid into the seat that Hector had been sitting in.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"A bear," Buddy replied.

"I know that!"

"I know you know that."

"I know you know that I kno- urg!" Annie shook her head.

"Want to go for a ride?" She asked, opening her bag.

"Oh, sure. But do you have any food?" Buddy said, jumping in.

"Ride first, food later," said Annie with a small grin on her face.

"It's a small bag after all!" Buddy sang as they walked away.

* * *

**Hi! Jas here, Buddy is my little sister's stuffed bear that she loves dearly. He speaks in a very low voice, and is annoying to say the least.**

**I don't own the Electric Company. Sad, but true.**

**So long for now! JAS  
**


	2. If You've got the Money, Honey

The next day, when Lisa opened her locker, she found Budd sitting there smiling at her.

"Hi I'm buddy," he said, then, much to Lisa's dismay, began to sing, "If you've got the money, honey, I've got the tiiimmmmeeeee!"

"Ummmmm," Lisa blinked, not knowing how to respond.

"Looks like you have a little Romeo, Lisa," Annie said deviously.

"Bring on your cadilac, leave my wreck behind! If you've got the money, honey, I've got the time!"

A very abashed Lisa closed her locker door and hurried off to home room. But when she got there Buddy was sitting on the teacher's desk, "Hello boys and girls! I'm your substitute teacher! And I have a little song for Lisa!"

Lisa sank into her chair as Buddy began to sing, again.

"Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated, Life's like this you, You fall and you crawl and you break, And you take what you get, and you turn it into, Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it, No no no," The bear crooned.

Finally home room was over, Lisa ran to the girls bathroom but Buddy was there.

"I Love singing in bathrooms! You know a ninja said that once. Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you, And suppose I said "I wanna come back home", And suppose I cried and said "I think I finally learned my lesson", And I'm tired a-spendin' all my time alone." Buddy sang at the top of his little lungs.

Lisa sank down to the floor. This day couldn't get an worse.

* * *

**Aw, poor Lisa. Next Buddy terrorizes Manny and Francine!**

**I don't own 'If You've got the Money, Honey' or 'Complicated' or 'I told you So'. I wish i did. Boo hoo.**

**MTFBWY! JAS  
**


	3. Lunch Ninja

At Lunch Manny had an unexpected member at his table. It was Buddy.

"Hi Boni! I suck juice!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a bear don't you notice?"

"Stop looking at my lunch!"

"Why are you talking to a bear, Manny?" Francine asked sitting down at his table.

"Hi Franny! I suck juice! Boni and Franny, wow. Have you heard of three blind stakes?"

"My Name is Francine Carruthers, not _Franny_," Francine said.

"Franny! Franny! Franny! Boni! Boni! Boni!" Buddy chanted, "Are you going to eat that?"

"uh, yeah!" Manny said pulling his plate closer.

"He's weird," Francine whispered to Manny.

"I heard that! That's the way, uh hu uh hu, I like it! Uh hu uh hu! Aaaahhhhh! A ninja!"

"What? It's just a Lyberty Storm CD," Said Francine, taking the CD out of her bag.

"SHE'S A NINJA!" Buddy yelled.

"No she's not. I know ninjas, she is not a ninja," Manny argued.

"YES SHE IS! NINJA!" He yelled again, then jumped out a window, "BUDDY ATTACK!"

* * *

**He he, Lyberty Storm _IS_ a ninja! (the real Lyberty at least!)**

**Thanks for the very fast Reviews LaurelCullen!**

**I don't own 'that's the way, uh hu uh hu, i like it'**

**MTFBW! JAS  
**


	4. Utter Confustion!

That afternoon Jessica was walking to the Electric Diner after school. But as she passed under a tree something landed on her head.

"BUDDY ATTACK!"

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed and ran, arms flailing into the diner.

Inside the Electric Diner she managed to knock the bear off her head and onto the table. Lisa screamed. Hector gasped. Keith raised his eyebrows.

"Um, what's that?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Jessica panted, "it just fell on my head"

"Do you have any meat?" Buddy asked.

"That... That _thing_ has been stalking me all morning!" Lisa said clutching Hector's arm.

"And loving it!" Buddy said, staring off into the middle distance.

"So what are we going to do?" Jessica asked/

"Get a hair cut and get a real job!" the bear yelled.

"There he is!" Francine cried as she and Manny rushed in.

"Franny and Boni!"

"STOP CALLING ME FRANNY!"

Then Annie Scrambler walked in, "have a good day at school, Lisa?"

"You put that bear in my locker!" Lisa cried.

"YOu can't prove anything, Heffenbacher!"

And then everybody started arguing. Lisa and Annie were in a yelling match, Francine was telling every one that her name wasn't Franny, and there was utter 's occupational "I can't find my butt!" didn't help.

Suddenly the door opened and and a cool draft filled the room. Danny Rebus had entered!

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! please review! Hey, Daae, I don't get what zombies have to do with any thing... or maybe they have to do with everything! LOL! And a big thanks to Laurel Cullen for reviewing every chapter! TTFN JAS**


End file.
